Secrets
by Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS
Summary: Jacquelyn Overland has many secrets, but will her new coworker, E. Aster Bunnymund, discover them all? Eventual Jack/Rabbit, Fem!Jack, Human!Guardians
1. Chapter 1

**This is an introduction to my new story Secrets. This is a female Jack story and human Bunny but it would be lacking. I call Jack's sister in the movie Emma, so his brother in my story will be Emmerest. This is only because I do not know how to write a sisterly relationship because I have 1 brother and 3 stepbrothers, so IDK how to show sisterly love. I will also use a lot of OCs from my other story, Winter's Child. I love to read reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

Jackie bowed deeply once again. Her heart was was pounding in her chest, and she was struggling to catch her breath. Her white teeth sparkled as they reflected the bright light in the skating arena. She glided off the ice, waving enthusiastically at the crowd. She snagged just one of the many roses thrown at her as she stepped off the rink.

She is rewarded with deafening applause as her score appears. It takes her a full minute for the joy and elation to reach her brain as she realizes that she just won the US National Figure Skating Competition! She laughed and waved at the many cameras pointed at her.

An over zealous reporter approached Jacquelyn, "Jacquelyn Frost! Jacquelyn Frost! How does it feel to be the youngest person to ever win the USNFSC?"

Jackie ruffled her flowing locks of hair. They were brown with streaks of white, which matched her cerulean blue eyes perfectly. "It feels great! It feels like when a peace of my art is on display in a grand gallery for everyone to see!"

"How does it feel to be so accomplished at such a young age? You are barely twenty-three, yet you are an accomplished artist, skater, and author! Everyone is dying to know, what is your secret?"

"I love what I do. I believe you can never be too young to succeed at what you love." Jackie flashed the camera another dazzling smile.

"Is there a young man that has caught the eye of such a talented young woman?"

Jackie laughed, her hair floating around her, "No, no. The only guy in my life is my cat right now. I am far too busy with my different works."

"The Realm is a hit novel, and is it true that there is a movie in production? And will you be writing a sequel to the amazing novel?"

"Yes, a movie is in the works. The casting was done only a few weeks ago, and it is going to be a group of promising young actors. The only name I can release for now is the name of Cyrus, one of the main characters in the story."

"Well, who is it?"

"I am proud to say that Emmerest Snow will portray the character. He is a very talented young man, and a goof friend of mine. As for the sequel...well you will have to wait and see like everybody else. Goodbye!" Jackie waved to the camera once more before walking away smiling.

She waited in her personal changing room, until the arena was emptied out. She loved to skate in front of the crowds, like showing off her artwork, but it was more. It was lie, she was showing a peace of her soul, her very emotions, put on display for everybody else. No matter what score she got, Jackie always knew she won.

But she also liked skating alone. She could listen to the symphony in herself that reverberated through every part of her being. When she danced on that ice, the wind flowing through her hair, she could just imagine herself flying. She could just feel herself flying through the sky as she performed a perfect triple axle jump. She landed with grace and precision flowing into a beautiful layback spin. She spun to a stop, and her head snapped up when she heard applause.

"Emmerest!" she squealed.

She skated as fast as she possibly could in order to tackle the young man with snow white hair that was stepping out onto the ice. They spun in circles a couple times before he finally stopped their rotation.

"Hey, Frostbite. How is my big sis doing?" He smiled at her as he pulled back from the hug.

"Did you see me skate?"

"Yeah, I convinced the producer to let me come watch you, so he gave me the day off. You looked as beautiful as always."

They stepped off the rink together and he waited for her to take of her skates.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Jacquelyn looked at her brother as she they headed in the direction of her changing room. He waited outside as she changed into a pair of light grey sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt.

"Yeah, but will your roommate be okay with it?"

"You mean 'Nalia? He will be okay with it."

"Are you sure, I don't want to ruin any plans you might have." Emmerest looked a little green around the gills as they walked out back to the parking lot. They both got into a sleek, silver Audi.

"What? Wait, do you think-" Jackie could barely breath as she began to laugh near hysterically. "No, no, no. Autumnalia bats for the other team, we are just friends. We were really goof friends in college, so we decided to room together."

"Oh, good."

Jackie powered on the car, and listened to the engine hum. "I love my car."

"Yeah, sometimes. I think you love it more than you love me."

"Yeah, right. I just have to hide it when others are around. You know we can't let the public know we are related, or the fact that we do not use our real names or personas. Right, Emmerest Overland?"

"Yes, J Overland. By the way, does your roommate know our secret?"

"Yeah, I told him a long time ago, but it's okay. He is really cool with it. That is part of the reason why we room together too. I need someone I can confide in, since you are in LA so much, but it is cool you are shooting near hear for now."

"I know, I know. It is cool to be able to drop by and see you, but we are only filming here for a couple weeks. So how did that job interview go?"

"Oh, it went great! I start on Monday, which is tomorrow!"

"That's great! You are going to be a great criminal profiler!"

"Now, no more about me. How is the movie going?"

"Great! All of my co-stars are fantastic! Your book is so amazing, and the producers are really just trying to make it come to life! I think it will be a huge success! Do you think we could reveal that we are siblings? Not our real identities per se, but just our personas relation to each other." Emmerest looked at her with pleading eyes as she pulled in to the parking area.

"I don't know, Em. I think we will have to wait and see." Jackie felt bad for not saying yes, but at least she didn't give him an outright refusal. He looked a little crestfallen, but Emmerest's eyes still sparkled.

Jackie pulled out her keys and opened the front door. They walked into the apartment complex and entered the empty elevator car. Jackie pressed the button for the top floor, the condos. They rode up in companionable silence. As they stepped out they turned right. There were only two condos on this floor, and Jackie's was the larger one. She took out her keys and unlocked them.

She called over to her friend on the couch, "Hey 'Nalia! It's cool if Em hangs out for the afternoon, right?"

Her roommate looked up, "Yeah, sure. I thought we could order Chinese. Oh, how did you do?" Autumnalia was not what Emmerest expected. He had light, but not white skin. He had freckles covering his face, and chocolate hair to match. His light blue eyes stood out among all of the brown.

"Great! I won! Em, is only going to be here for tonight. He is back on set tomorrow. I am going to take a shower and clean this hair dye out of my hair. Be back in ten!"

Emmerest just sat at the counter and pulled out an ice tea for himself, and a beer for J. He sat their in silence until his sister reemerged. She was wearing the same sweats, but her wet hair was now pure white like his, and pulled into a messy bun.

She yawned before grabbing the beer and taking a swig. "Thanks, Em, 'Nalia," she yelled over to her roommate, "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure, J." He caught the cold beverage that was flung at him. "Thanks."

"I am ordering the Chinese, does anybody want anything special or should I just get some noodles and chicken for everyone?" They both shook their head no and she proceeded to order from a local Chinese restaurant. They all sat in silence until they heard the buzzer announcing the delivery guy. Jackie went downstairs to pay and the two guys got out the table ware. They ate, chatting amiably with each other.

Around nine Emmerest had to make his excuses to leave. Jackie walked up to her little brother and gave him a big hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know, me too. Please be careful, and visit the set once in a while please. You will have to eventually anyway, so please don't wait too long. I love to see my Frostbite."

Jackie retired to her bed not long after, saying goodnight to Autumnalia who had resumed watching the television. She slid into her bed exhausted, but excited for the next day. She would finally have a normal job, well sort of. She wondered who her partner would be, and if she would like him or her, she really hoped so.

**Please R&R! I love to here suggestions! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kind of like first contact with some of the characters, as well as the two new partners finally meeting each other. Please review, it inspires me to keep writing and updating! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Gaurdians or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

E. Aster Bunnymund was not happy. _Why did he need a new partner?! He has been working alone for over a year. Now they were giving a completely green partner that had no field experience. Who cares if he had a degree in criminal profiling from University of Pennsylvania? He did not want a partner. _And he was going to let his boss know about it.

"I don't need a partner North!" Aster was in his bosses office, SSA Nicholas St. North, other wise known as North.

"I don't care Aster. You have been working alone long enough, and we need to train a new profiler soon. So, suck it up. She comes with top honors from a prestigious university, so give her a chance." North drummed his hands on the table impatiently.

"Wait. Did you just say she?"

"Yes, I did. Your new partner will be Jacqueline Overland. She is a brilliant new mind coming into the world of criminal profiling, so I want you to be nice. Did you even look at the file I sent you?"

"No, it was a waste of my time. After I saw the big bad degree from Penn U I stopped paying attention. I can't work with a pampered princess!"

"She is not pampered, trust me. Parts of her background are closed off, even to me. All I know is that she lost both of her parents a few years ago, and since then she and her brother have been surviving and thriving on their own. Her file also doesn't show how she was able to afford college or how her brother is currently attending the most prestigious college of the liberal arts. It doesn't even mention who her brother is. Don't go digging Aster, there is a reason she doesn't want anybody to know."

Bunnymund stood there processing everything north told him before he stormed out of the room. He still didn't want a new partner, but maybe he would give this Jacqueline Overland a chance. That didn't mean he was going to enjoy it, he will bitch and moan every single day about how much he hates having a partner.

_Or so he thought..._

* * *

He woke up the next day feeling a little hungover. Last night he had a few too many beers in his foul mood and now he certainly regrets it. He walked out to his kitchen and started a pot of coffee before he grabbed a couple of aspirin. He downed the coffee as soon as it was done, not even caring that it was scalding hot. He grimaced a bit before going to take a shower.

_This was going to be a long day._

He got to work around eight, and went to sit at his desk. His new partner was supposed to arrive soon, and he was nervous. He had never worked with someone before let alone a young woman, or girl? He wasn't really sure what to classify a young twenty-three year old as.

He stood up and went to the break room to get another cup of coffee. As he turned around he bumbled into a young woman, more beautiful than anyone that he had ever met.

She had beautiful icy white hair that was pulled into a loose messy bun. Her eyes were cerulean blue, and he could just feel them look into his soul. She had elegantly white skin, aside from her cheeks which blushed a pale pink like a rose. She wore very little make-up, just a little eyeliner that made her thick, dark lashes look even longer. She was very shapely and attractive. She wore a deep blue sweater with a white camisole underneath. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue dress pants that hung off her hips. She also wore a pair of black lace flats. Over her shoulder she had a brown messenger bag slung. It had the insignia of University of Pennsylvania. Aster looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is my first day here, I am a new profiler. Can you please show me the way to Detective Bunnymund's desk?" Her words, although they displayed trepidation, were said with absolute confidence and just a hint of humility.

"You just met him." Aster watched as her eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before she schooled her expression to be calm, "Call me Aster, everyone else does."

"Well, hello Aster. My name is Jacquelyn Fr-," she stopped herself abruptly before continuing, "I mean Jacquelyn Overland. Everyone just calls me Jackie, J, or just Jack. I don't really care what you call me, just not Jacquelyn." She reached out her hand and shook Aster's firmly.

"Hello, J. I can show you the way to your desk. It will be right next to mine since we are partners, and then I will take you to meet Captain North. He was rather eager to meet you."

He walked her over to her desk before showing her the way to North's office.

* * *

Jacquelyn woke up late that morning, half an hour late. She jumped out of bed and quickly brushed through her hair. Giving up on her endeavors, she just pulled her hair into a messy bun. She threw on the blue sweater and dress pants that she had picked out last night. She grabbed a pair of flats out of her closet and hurriedly put them on. she ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She applied light eyeliner, but she didn't really have the time to put on much more than that. She grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder as she headed out into her kitchen.

She saw Autumnalia asleep on the couch, but she knew he would sleep through the noise she was making. She grabbed a bagel off the counter and she quickly applied some butter to it before running out of the condo. She had grabbed her keys on the way out and she waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. When she finally reached the parking garage she jumped into her Audi and revved the engine to life. She floored the gas pedal and arrived at her office just in time.

She hurried into the office, and was looking for her partner's desk when she ran into someone. She stumbled backwards a couple of steps before she regained her balance. She couldn't help but stare at the very handsome man in front of her.

He couldn't be much older than herself yet his stark black hair was peppered with gray hair. It was rather alluring and intriguing. He had emerald green eyes, incomparable to anyone else's. He had a beautifully sculpted face that while still professional, had a rugged feeling to it. He wore a white button down shirt open at the neck and rolled up to the elbows. He wore dark jeans and a pair of black steel toed boots, that added to the rugged feeling. He was by far, the most alluring man she had ever met.

She blushed slightly before apologizing. She hoped she still sounded confidant even if her words were hesitant, "Oh, I'm so sorry. This is my first day here, I am a new profiler. Can you please show me the way to Detective Bunnymund's desk?"

The other man's appearance remained flat, but she thought she saw a spark of interest in his eyes. He smirked just slightly, "You just met him." Her eyes widened slightly, but just for a second. What a way to embarrass yourself on the first day.

"Call me Aster, everyone else does."

"Well, hello Aster. My name is Jacquelyn Fr-," she cut herself off abruptly, mentally scolding herself, before continuing, "I mean Jacquelyn Overland. Everyone just calls me Jackie, J, or just Jack. I don't care what you call me, just not Jacquelyn." She smiled easily before shaking Aster's hand firmly.

"Hello, J. I can show you the way to your desk. It will be right next to mine since we are partners, and then I will take you to meet Captain North. He was rather eager to meet you." He guided her over to his desk nearby and pointed to the empty one next to him, "That will be your desk. You can do whatever you want with it." She dropped off her messenger bag before nodding her readiness towards Aster, she didn't really have anything to put away. He then led her to the door of the office that overlooked the entire area. He knocked a couple of times, and he opened the door after her a faint 'Come in'. He gestured for her to enter before closing it behind her. She saw a large man sitting behind a massive desk. He had tattoos on his muscular arms and snow white hair like hers, but his was from age. He had a well trimmed beard and big blue eyes. He kind of had a fatherly vibe.

He looked up at J and his eyes narrowed. Then he asked her the one question she always dreaded, "Who are you Jacquelyn Overland?"

**Please R&R! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! I have been so busy lately that I have forgotten to update my stories! I will endeavor to speed up the process, but I warn you readers that I will not be able to update all of next week die to the fact that I will be at camp without electronics. Here is the next chapter, I feel really bad because it is late and not as long as my other ones. Once again I am soooooo sorry. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

_"Who are you Jacquelyn Overland?"_

He stood up from his chair and stated straight at Jackie, "Who are you and why is your past hidden? Why are you even here?"

Jackie swallowed nervously before speaking, her voice came out quietly, "I am Jacquelyn Overland, and that is all you really need to know about me. My past is filled with lies and half-truths, some that even I am unsure about. My past life was traumatic to say the least, but I worked through it and now I am moving ahead. I am a dedicated worker and you need not to worry about me. I doubt you will ever need to know more, but if a serious situation ever arises, such as a severe injury, then I give you permission to call this number." Jackie handed North a small slip of paper with a cellphone number on it, "You will have to trust me as I will have to trust you with this number."

North sat back down and contemplated Jackie's words. He seemed to come to a decision, "I have decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. I trust that you will do the same for me, and maybe one day you will do the same for me."

Jackie heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Sir. Maybe one day I will, but for now you must stay in the dark. If you don't mind I would like to go and formally meet my new partner."

"Of course, go."

As Jackie was exiting the room North called after her, "I doubt Aster will be pleased with your explanation. He is not as trusting as I am, nor will he be happy to continue to remain in the dark."

Jackie paused, but she did not reply. Aster looked over at her as she sat down at her desk, but he did not speak to her for a few moments.

"So, what did North want?"

Jackie shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing really. He just wanted to meet me and chat for a few minutes." Although she knew differently, Jackie hoped Aster could not read the tension in her body.

Aster seemed to be suspicious but he did not question it at the moment, "Do you need a couple of minutes or do you want to review our current case file now? Nothing serious, just a forger that was apprehended. I am going through the case file to prepare for the trial coming up."

"We can go through it now. What can I do to help?"

For the remainder of the day Jackie and Aster reviewed and discussed the case file. They decided on how Aster would present the evidence, so as to make sure the criminal would be found guilty. Although it was not a case of her own, Jackie dad happy to be working. Her only problem was focusing on the work, while a very attractive Australian sat next to her. They broke for a short lunch around noon. Jackie simply at a small salad, but Aster heated up some leftover Chinese food. Then they returned to their long and tedious work. _After all isn't it good for criminal profilers to be bored?_

At the end of the day Jackie stood up stiffly, cracking her cramped back. She grabbed her messenger bag and was getting ready to leave when she noticed it. Aster's sleeves had ridden up just a little bit higher, and Jackie could see a hint of a blue tribal tattoo on his well muscled arm. She had to force herself not stare blatantly, but it was hard. _How was she going to work in close proximity with Aster, when he just seemed to get hotter all the time!_

She looked back over her shoulder, as said Austrian began to speak to her, "See you tomorrow J."

Jackie smiled at him, "See you Aster." She blushed as the thought secretly thrilled her.

Her trip home was uneventful, there wasn't even some traffic to interrupt her wayward thoughts. Her condo was empty when she entered, but that did not surprise her. Autumnalia was rarely a creature of habit, and was constantly off doing one thing or another. She spent the night alone, not even bothering to try and figure out where 'Nalia was. She ate some leftover pizza from the refrigerator and sat watching some boring shows on the television. She groaned as another mindless program began to play, so she shut the tv off all together.

She left a note for Autumnalia before changing into some casual clothes and grabbing her skates. The trip to rink was not that far and she was soon lacing up her skates. She was the only one at the rink, and she did not bother to hide he skills. She was soon gliding over the ice and performing series of complicated moves. It was nearly ten when she left the rink, considerably happier than she was before. She arrived back at the condo to see Autumnalia sleeping peacefully in his room. She slipped back into her own bedroom, changed into hr pajamas, and was soon snoring in her own bed.

The week continued in a pattern similar to that of her first day. She and Bunnymund would review old cases that would be on trial soon during work. She would occasionally find herself staring at him, especially as they ran out of work. She would then go home and spend time relaxing alone or with Autumnalia.

The only break in her reverie was on Friday. She was thrumming with excitement because she had decided to visit the set of the movie on Saturday. Aster noticed her unusually energetic behavior, but he did not comment on it. He wished her a happy weekend as she left and she in turn repeated the sentiment before nearly skipping out to her car.

This weekend was going to to be real fun. Not only was she going to be able to watch the production of the movie based on her own published novel, but she would also get to see Emmerest briefly. She was so excited that she was bouncing in her seat.

This was going to be a great weekend for Jacquelyn Overland.

* * *

This was going to be a terrible weekend for E. Aster Bunnymund.

Not only did he spend his whole trying not to be distracted by the alluring presence of Jacquelyn Overland, but now he has to go two days without seeing her. All of Friday he had dreaded the thought of not seeing the absolutely gorgeous partner of his. She was even more radiant that day than she was all week, her excitement was displayed in dazzling white smiles and soft, warm laugh that made Aster feel fuzzy on the inside.

_I have to get myself together! I barely know anything about J and I am already falling for her! _After work he went to a nearby coffee shop in order to settle his thoughts. He needed some time to think over what he knew about Jackie. He began writing everything he knew about her on a spare dark napkin;

_First Fact: She has a hidden past that raises questions._

_Second Fact: She is incredibly intelligent and witty._

_Third Fact: She is only twenty-three, five years younger than me._

_Fourth Fact: She is incomparably beautiful._

Bunnymund stopped abruptly. _What the hell did he just write down?!_ He scribbled out number four before throwing both the napkin and his empty cup away. He walked back to his empty condo and pulled out a beer or three from his fridge. He spent the night trying to forget Jackie's dazzling smile, her heart-warming laugh, her beauty, and his fascination with her, but to no avail. He spent the night wallowing in the fact that he would probably never be able to be with Jackie, especially since they are partners.

This was going to be a long weekend for E. Aster Bunnymund.

**Please R&R! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Next chapter should have a lot more action and introduce a good bit of the plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

It was Saturday and Aster was sitting on his couch reading a novel. It was a fantastic story of a dystopian society that was brought down by a group of intelligent, stupidly brave, and rebellious teenagers. And it wasn't just a sappy love story between the main characters, it was actually a a tragic life and a journey of hardships that brought them together. None of the characters came from an easy background either, they had all already faces lives more difficult than most. Although the book was written for young adults, Aster could still appreciate the novel. He wondered if "The Realm" would be the only work of the multi-talented young author Jacqueline Frost.

He admired the young woman for many reasons. Unlike many authors, Jacqueline Frost didn't just write a romance. She wrote of hardships, not relationships. She focused on keeping an interesting plot and setting that grabbed the reader's attention. She had a brilliant young mind that held promise. He wished and hoped that she would not stop writing at such a young age.

Aster also admired her ice-skating. Unlike many, Aster didn't focus on her beauty or her graceful figure. He focused on the emotions she portrayed. He watched as she was enraptured in a private song of her own. Every move was a line of a beautiful symphony, every trick was crescendo of noise, and the finale was a he lone last note that seemed to reverberate through your being. Her dazzling smile was from her own inner joy. She was her own orchestra, her own conductor, her own song.

Bunny appreciated all of that, but it was not his true connection with Jacqueline Frost. Being a painter himself, he connected with the young Frost's artwork. Her newer paintings were so full of joy and innocence. Almost all of her scenes had young children frolicking in the snow or enjoying some other winter activity.

Her most prized artworks were of said children. One was Christmas morning in a cozy log house with decorations everywhere, a roaring fire, a tree strung with garlands and lights, piles of wrapped presents surrounding it, and finally a pair of smiling parents gazing down at a young girl with eyes full of wonder. Another involved an Easter egg hunt with little eggs splayed out in all directions, children running around with hope and joy on their faces, and all were dressed in pastel colored dresses and sweater vests that matched the beautifully decorated eggs. Another was of a young boy sleeping peacefully while a tiny young fairy removed a tooth from underneath his pillow and replaced it with a shiny coin. The most surreal one though, was of a child asleep with a smile on her face, surrounded by whispers of golden sand from the Sandman himself, and a full moon outside reflecting soft blue light into the room.

But they weren't Bunnymund's favorites.

To understand Jacqueline's works you have to understand it in a sense of a timeline. She started painting she she was nineteen or so and she painted intermittently throughout the rest of her short life. She disappeared from the art world only aaa couple of months ago though. Her works for the past couple of years are mostly happy, warm, and loving, but they were not always so.

Her very earliest paintings were vey dark and brooding. Many displayed themes of violence and some even hinted at abuse. Her main color schemes then included blacks, grays, white, and occasionally red. After the first few months of works the paintings became progressively more and more innocent and happier.

Many experts were baffled in the changes in her art. When she was questioned about it she gave an offhand remark that sounded fake and rehearsed. The rumors in the art world say that art was originally a type of therapy from some dramatic event in her life. Some said it was her parents death, but others speculated that it went deeper to create such violent images. The problem is that no one knows what caused the drastic changes in her artwork, many just thought the therapy thing was working, but others still thought differently. Frost would continue to be a mystery in the art world.

Bunnymund's favorite painting was from her earlier works, in her transition into the happier works. Although it still followed a pattern that felt brooding, the subject was not violent. In the center of the canvas was an expertly drawn rose. The stem and thorns were a dark forest green, and the petals were blood-red. The edging around the canvas is pitch black, but it grows steadily lighter as it reaches the center of the canvas, where it was white.

It was one of her more controversial works because no one understood the subject. Aster had his own speculations. He thought the rose represented one of her great loves. He thought that it stood for a light in the darkness surrounding her. He thought that it stood for one of the few people close to her, someone that helped her. He understood the message, for he had once been in a similar situation, but that's a story for another time.

Aster spent the rest of his day reading the novels of many great authors. He flirted from one story to the next as he pleased. His dinner was a light chicken salad and a beer. He went to sleep, but he was rudely awakened the next morning by his cell phone.

The loud noise shattered the sound and he groggily reached over and answered it, "Detective Aster Bunnymund. What's up?" His heart skilled a beat as he heard what North told him. "Okay sir. I will call Jackie, and I will be at the station in twenty minutes."

As soon as North hung up he immediately dialed his partner's number, "Hey Jackie, it's Aster. Sorry about the time, but we have a case..."

* * *

Jackie wen home that night and got ready to visit the set this weekend. She packed a bag with a change of clothes and toiletries, which she stashed in the back of her car so she couldn't forget it. She also dyed her hair brown so that only streaks of white would show. She ate a light dinner and went to sleep early. She was so eager that she woke up early the next morning and raced to get ready to leave. She grabbed an apple for breakfast and ate it hurriedly. When she was done she jumped into her sleek Audi, turned it on, and headed north.

It was only an half an hour away, and it was actually closer to the precinct than her condo. She arrived shortly and she pulled out her ID badge to get past the security guard. She drover car in the small parking area near the entrance before she wandered around the area they were filming at. It was being used because of its beautiful, scenic land. Towering forest surrounded the filming area and the leafy canopy above was great cover.

Eventually she wandered over to the scene being actively shot. On set were the five main actors, including Emmerest. Aside from Emmerest the main actors included Sanderson Dreamcloud, Christina Toothiana, Icean Drifts, Jason Frieze, and Nathaniel Matts who plays a minor character.

Emmerest's hair was dyed light brown. He was playing Cyrus O'Donnell, probably the second most important character. He is a very carefree character, but at the same time it just masks his concern and worry.

Icean Drifts was portraying the mant character, Arian Bautch. She had mid back length dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a light blue and she was a well muscled young woman. Arian is a very untrusting person, but she is extremely close to those who earn earn it.

Christina Toothiana plays Imogene Tanner. She had silky long black hair, and violet eyes. Her character acts like a snob, but although she grew up in money she has her own problems. Eventually the character becomes more and more caring, but still keeps some of he girly tendencies.

Sanderson Dreamcloud is the youngest of the group of teenage actors, much like his character. Rory Cautright, his character, has short golde golden brown eyes. He is the scared little child that turns into a protector in the story.

Jason frieze has the part of Rowen Valentine. Rowen has straggly strawberry blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He plays a strong male part that develops character over time, as well as a sense of camaraderie.

Nathaniel Matts plays the semi-major role of Sayer, but there is not much to the character.

Another actor of note would be Pitchiner black, who plays the role of the tyrant ruler, President Rand. He and a few other actors are not on set now though because none of their scenes take place in the current setting.

After the scene was finished, Jackie stepped forward to greet the director. The man was a true visionary, and Jackie trusted that he would preserve her story in the form of film unlike so many other disastrous movies. He explained that they would actuate be spending the next few months on set her because they decided to film more in the actual forestry instead of on a set. When she was done talking with him, she walked over and greeted Emmerest as well as talk with the other actors.

She spent the day watching the actors shooting the different scenes, and enjoying the time she got to spend with her little brother. None of the other people on set knew of her connection with him, so she was forced to play it off as a casual acquaintance. She enjoyed spending time with him all the same though.

After a long day of banter and laughter Jackie was tired so she checked into a nearby hotel. She was fast asleep on the large four poster bed in the suite when she heard her phone ringing.

She was surprised when she saw that it was Aster calling her, "Hey Jackie, it's Aster. Sorry about the time, but we have a case. Get to the office as soon as you can. I will fill you in when you get there."

Although her mind was still foggy she hurriedly got dressed before speeding to her office. She was worried, Aster would not have been this worried over a simple case. She wondered what they were dealing with.

**Please R&R! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel mildly bad about not updating this story in a while, but I am actually satisfied with the chapter for once, so I don't care as much. Reviews really do encourage me to continue to write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

When Jackie made it to the office not twenty minutes after Aster called her she was wide awake. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a fitting cream sweater, and a pair of black flats that she had packed for her weekend visit to see Emmerest and the set. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, and she was already drinking her second coffee to keep her awake and alert. She wasn't very well dressed, but she doubted anyone there cared because they were all similarly haphazardly dressed.

When Aster saw her he motioned for her to come and join him up front. Clustered around him was a small group of detectives, all looked groggy and half-asleep. When Jackie finally made her way over to Aster, North called everyone's attention to the front.

Aster handed her a manila folder with all the case details inside, while North began to go over it, "This case is a bad one. Child kidnapping. A young boy, Jamie Bennet, and his little sister, Sophie, were taken from their bedrooms last night. The parents woke up after some unusually loud thunder, and went to check on the kids. When they entered the room, neither kid was in their bed, and the window was open. They checked the rest of the house to make sure they weren't just getting a drink or something of the nature, but the children were nowhere to be found. That was forty-five minutes ago. The faster we find the children the more likely they will still be alive. Dismissed."

Aster and I immediately began to go over all of the little details that SSA North hadn't gone over.

Jamie Bennet

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Height: 5' 0"

Weight: 95 lbs

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Other Distinguishing Features: Freckles and Scar on hand

Sophie Bennet

Gender: Female

Age: 6

Height: 3' 10'

Weight: 51 lbs

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Other Distinguishing Features: Missing Front tooth

Bunnymund taped up photos of each kid on the wall, "These are the most recent photos the parents could provide. Jamie Bennet has a scar on the back of his hand from when he cut himself with his first real knife, and Sophie Bennet is missing her front tooth. Look out for any kids that match these descriptions." He handed out photocopies of thee children pictures to each of the detectives before they left.

He turned to me and said, "What else do we have?"

"This guy is organized, neither of the parents heard anything. He probably laid out his plan ahead of time, after watching the family for days. The girl's bed is closer to the window which he entered from, so he probably grabbed her first and used her as leverage against the boy."

Aster nodded his head, "And they are in a nice neighborhood, so his car has to look slightly expensive in order not to raise alarms in thee community while surveilling the family. Probably a black sedan, a family car that wouldn't look out of place."

"It would also probably have tinted windows, so he could transport the kids without them being seen."

"We should probably go over to the house and look for any other clues."

"Okay, we can both take my car, and save some gas." Aster nodded and followed her out to the parking lot. He raised his eyes a little when she lead him to a top of the line silver Audi, but he didn't say anything. It was only a few minutes later when they pulled up to the street the house was on. They parked outside the house, and showed their badges to the officers on scene who let them duck under the yellow line of crime scene tape.

Their first stop was to question the hysterical parents. They assured us that nothing was out of the ordinary in the last few weeks, and Jackie could see that they were upset that they didn't notice anything. She did her best to calm the distraught couple and ask them a few more questions, but it was clear that they didn't know anything that could help them. With a few last reassuring words Aster and Jackie walked down the hall, leaving the parents to sit on the couch in the living room with another detective still trying to learn something from them.

As they walked to the children's bedroom they pulled on a pair. There wasn't any signs of a struggle, and they only thing out of place was the sheets on the unoccupied beds. Jackie went over to the window to see if the kidnapper left any marks behind, while Aster studied the carpet. We were both dismayed not to see anything, until something on the window caught my attention.

"Aster come over here." She waved her partner over to were she was studying the window.

"What did you find?"

"I don't know, but I am going to send it to trace to see if we can get anything off of it." She began to swab the substance with a cotton swab and placed it in an evidence bag. Jackie sent one of the detectives to take it immediately to the lab because, for the sake of those children, Jackie hoped it would lead us to the criminal. Aster and Jackie checked the house and the ground outside the window sill once more, but they could find no other clues.

As they were leaving the parents walked up to us, and the mother, Mrs. Bennet, said to them, "Thank you detectives. Please find our children." She once again broke down and began crying into her husbands shoulder.

Aster looked like he was tearing up, and his voice was gruff, "Will do Mam."

Considering the situation, Jackie didn't have the heart to tease him. She herself was still numb to what was really happening. She knew a case like this would eventually happen, but she had hoped it would be a little while, not her first case. It was too similar... She feared that she wouldn't be able to handle the case, but she knew that she had to help the kids. She couldn't let what happened to her repeat itself.

Her mind went into autopilot, and she began to work without thinking. Aster and her were only back at the office for half-an-hour when the results got back from the trace lab. It was avery uncommon compound, and Jackie had a feeling that it wouldn't be found in too many places nearby.

She immediately started tracking down any places that used the compound, and she gave an exalted cheer when she found an abandoned warehouse that used to house a factory using the compound. She immediately showed the results of her efforts to Aster, who informed North to send backup and SWAT to the warehouse.

We both strapped on our vests, checked and holstered our weapons, and jumped into Aster's black sedan out front. He used his siren to help speed up the trip to the warehouse, which took less than twenty minutes, but as they approached they turned of the sirens and lights so they would not alert anyone in the warehouse.

SWAT began to set up around the building, and they prepared to make a silent entry. They entered first, weapons at the ready, followed by Aster and Jackie. Everyone began to spread out and search the warehouse for the kids, they were as quiet as possible.

Jackie was approaching an uncleared section of the warehouse when she heard some muffled sobbing. She turned back to her partner and was about to call out softly to Aster and the SWAT members when a slight noise from the direction of the sobbing caused her to whirl around.

Jackie barely registered what was happening, but suddenly three shots rang out, one from her own gun. her adrenaline pumped brain took a couple of moments to realize that the other two bullets had found their home in her. One had buried itself in her leg. While the other was caught by her vest, it still hurt and she was pretty sure she would have some bruised, if not broken, ribs. Jackie collapsed to the ground, not making a sound.

She watched numbly, as if she were watching a scene play out, the commotion around her play out.

She heard Aster radio for multiple ambulances as he ran over to the UNSUB. He kicked the gun away from the guy's hand before checking his throat for a pulse. When he was sure the guy was dead he ran over to Jackie.

He crouched down next to her and applied pressure to her GSW in the leg. "Jesus Christ, Jackie. How the hell did you manage to take a kill shot after taking two bullets?" He obviously didn't really want an answer so Jackie focused on taking ragged breaths, definitely some broken ribs.

"The...Kids.." she managed to gasp out.

Aster just frowned at her from where he was checking on her leg, "They are okay. Our backup, Detectives Mathews and Magee, have them."

Jackie frowned as she realized that she had failed to notice thee two female detectives leave with the children in their arms. She guessed it was because her brain was screaming from the pain from being shot, while at the same time energized and clouded by the quickly receding adrenaline.

She gasped as they haze lifted from her mind, and she could fully feel her injuries. Her mind begged her to flee to the blissful darkness that was unconsciousness, but Aster get slapping her lightly to keep her awake. He backed off as the paramedics jogged over with stretcher in tow.

Although her mind was no longer hazy and clouded, she still can barely what happened as they transferred her to the stretcher and then to the waiting ambulance.

The only thing she could recall was Bunnymund riding along in the ambulance with her, then she blacked out.

But it was not the escape she needed, instead it took her the one place she hated, her memories.

**Ohh..A Cliffie... Please R&R! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is my lovely followers, chapter 6. This chapter is the big reveal! Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. i only own my OCs.**

_But it was not the escape she needed, instead it took her the one place she hated, her memories._

20 years ago...

It was the first time Jacqueline Overland stepped out onto the ice.

She slipped as she first stepped out onto the icy pond but she laughed with delight all the same.

She was wearing small blue snow boots, thick white pants, and a small blue winter coat. Her white hair stuck out from under a baby blue hat, and her hands were hidden in white mittens.

She begun to slip and slide across the ice, falling quite often. She would giggle with delight each and every time, flashing her brilliantly white teeth. Her cheeks gained a rosy tint as she spent hours out on the ice.

Her parents watched her on the bank next to the pond. The father had chestnut brown hair, a good physique, soft blue eyes,and a welcoming smile. He was watching his daughter with fascination as she giggled and laughed. His wife next to him had snow white hair, a small, lithe figure, icy blue eyes, and a breathtaking smile. The couple held hands as they watched their daughter with extreme expressions of happiness on their faces.

2 years later...

The young girl out on the ice spun to a stop, finishing her flawless routine. She bowed to the audience and the judges before skating off the ice.

When she stepped off she was greeted by hugs from her parents. Her father beamed at her with pride and ruffled her brown and white locks of hair. Her mother smiled warmly as she bounced a cooing little boy on her hip.

This is just the start of the young girl's long and promising career in figure skating. She spent so much of her life skating that it became a second nature, and no amount of training could help a competitor defeat her. None were so attuned with the ice and their own body, and no one could defeat her.

Some may think that it would take her constant practice to achieve the many national titles in her future, but for her it was so natural that she only practiced for the joy of skating.

10 years later...

Jackie was actually quite alone. She knew that her other self, Jackie Frost, had thousands of fans, but it wasn't the friendship she wanted.

In her own world she was ridiculed for being different from others. For her white hair and startling blue eyes. For her pale skin, and for her intelligence. She was left alone, to sit in a corner and read her books.

She had an extensive vocabulary and knowledge above those around her. She took classes with kids older than her, alienating herself from those her age and those older than her. Instead, she read book after book. Her parents didn't know, at home she smiled and laughed and played with her little brother.

She wished she could tell the others about Jackie Frost, but she knew that would compromise her identity. So, she wrote a book.

Her book was a very stretched version of her own life. In her story Arian had two lives. She had a happy life at home with her family, a false one, and she had her real, outcast and depressing life. She lived in a society were it seemed no one had a happy life. She wrote of a story of an adventure she dreamed of. One where she was brave and different, but everyone else still accepted her. One where she was a hero. One where she could be happy.

Jackie spent three years writing her story, and when she finished she couldn't wait to have it published, she didn't know that her life would take a drastic turn before that could happen.

3 years later...

Jackie was sitting in her room, typing on her laptop as usual. She was editing and revising her book, as well as going over her checklist for the things she would need in her dorm at Pennsylvania University. She was ecstatic, everything was finally going right for her.

In a couple of months she would be starting over in a new school where no one knew her or would judge her like her high school classmates. She had a full academic scholarship to Pennsylvania University and she was almost done revising her novel.

Her brother had a successful side career in acting as Emmerest Snow, and Jackie Frost was still the highlight of the figure skating world. In her free time she also began to sketch and paint when she wasn't skating at the local ice rink.

But today, all of her happiness would be soured. But today, her life would take a sharp left turn. But today, she would lose for the first time. But today, her parents would die.

It was around 7 o'clock when it happened. She heard a couple of loud noises down stairs, but she thought nothing of it. She assumed her father had dropped something, so she continued to edit her story.

That was when her mom called for her and her brother to join her down stairs. Something about her mother's tone worried Jackie, it sounded scared. She and her brother met up in the hall out side their bedrooms at the top of the stairs.

She turned to her brother and whispered low and quickly, "Emmerest, something isn't right. I will tell mom that you left earlier. I want you to sneak out your window and down the trellis. Run to our neighbors that Millers. Call the police immediately, I think we have some unwelcome visitors."

Emmerest looked frightened, but I gave him a hug and pushed him back into his room. I began to walk down the steps casually, like nothing seemed off. When she turned towards the living room she called out, "Mom, don't you remember? Emmerest went over to Tiffany's house earlier to practice their lines for the theatre down town."

That was when she entered the living room. The second she walked in and saw her parents bound to two chairs in the center of the room, a gun was pressed to the back of her neck. She was guided over to a chair oppositely facing her parents. She was bound with heavy rope and gagged with a handkerchief.

When she looked at her parents again what she saw made her blood run cold. Her father was unconscious from a blow to the temple that was trickling blood. Her mother had tears running down her face and she was sobbing quietly, but Jackie could see a hint of relief that Emmerest wasn't with Jackie.

The next twenty minutes felt like hours to Jackie. One of the burglars stayed behind to watch over me and my parents, while the others ransacked the house looking for items of value.

The criminals were re-grouping in the living room when we heard someone using a bullhorn, "This is the police! Come out with your hands up! No one needs to be hurt today!"

The criminals all looked around in surprise and worry. Two of them untied my parents from the chairs, but kept their hands bound. They positioned guns at the side of their heads.

What happened next, Jackie still wasn't sure.

The next thing she was sure of was her parents were shot and dieing on the ground, one of the criminals was screaming obscenities and holding his leg which now sustained a gunshot wound, and the other three were being handcuffed by police officers.

Jackie just sat on the chair,silent tears running down her face as she sobbed softly. She felt a police officer untie her bonds, but she didn't move till Emmerest ran to her and pulled her into a hug, his sobbing was much louder.

The rest of that night was like a waking nightmare. she remember being checked out by an EMT and being given a salve for the rope burn on her wrists and ankles.

She remembered being sat down by a social worker, discussing their situation. In the end Jackie resumed parental responsibility of Emmerest and they were going to move in with their grandparents until the will was settled.

6 months later...

Jackie was sitting in her psychiatrist's office. Emmerest, although he was greatly affected by his parent's deaths, he had friends at school to help him rebound, and, unlike his sister, he had not witnessed his parents' deaths. Therefor his counseling sessions were only once a week, and they were becoming more and more infrequent.

Their parents' will had left the house and all of their possessions to their children. Jackie sold the house, most of its possessions, aside from some furniture, and she moved into a condo with Emmerest.

Jackie was now in one of her nearly daily visits to her psychiatrist's office. Her doctor was running out of viable options to treat the young girl in front of him.

She was still extremely intelligent, and she was excelling at her new university, which was only twenty minutes from her condo. But the problem was she was still depressed and spiraling deeper into it. So today he was going to try a new tactic with her. He was going to ask her about her hobbies before the event.

He listened as she described her skating, he was aware of her alter identity but his confidentiality restricted him from telling others, she talked about her novel, and she even told him about her sketches and paintings.

He decided the best way to treat her was to have her resume her activities. And that was the start of Jacquelyn Frost's painting career. He saw significant increase of response from Jackie as she began to paint, and that eventually was reflected in her works as they began continually more innocent and happier.

A short time later her novel "The Realm" was published. It was a major success and it became a New York Times best seller.

Around the same time she re-entered the world of figure skating, as successful as ever.

She began to make friends in college, and she shifted her major from that of the arts to criminal justice. She turned her life around, but that doctor knew that the young girl that was transformed in front of him would always carry around the horror of that night.

Even five years later he still followed the work of Jackie Frost, as well as the personal success of Jacquelyn Overland.

Now...

Jackie groaned as she opened her eyes to bright lights and white surroundings.

**Sorry guys. I know some of you were hoping to have a JackRabbit moment, but I thought you finally deserved to know about her past. I hope this also finally put to rest about how she was able to maintain three separate and demanding careers aside from her job. Please R & R! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS**


End file.
